


The Adventures of AmeriBear and Snuggle Bear: First Day of School

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Gen, Little!Steve and Little!Bucky are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bucky's first day of kindergarten, and his first job is to tackle the bus. But there's one big problem: There's a bully on the bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of AmeriBear and Snuggle Bear: First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> Little!Steve and Little!Bucky are too cute. Written for two separate prompts on tumblr regarding bus seats and modern Stucky AU about them meeting in primary school.

Bucky swallows hard and pretends he doesn't wish he had his Snuggle Bear in his arms instead of in his big backpack. It's a super big bus, and he doesn't know anybody. Not yet, at least. Natasha's too little to go to kindergarten yet, and Bucky's the only big enough kid to start kindergarten in his whole playgroup.

He has to be brave, his mommy told him. Her brave Bucky Bear.

His mommy and Rebecca wave at him from the ground, and he gets a little confused. His mommy's crying a little bit, but she's smiling. Bex is giggling and clapping, because she's only three and that's what she does.

Bucky waves bye.

"I love you, my Bucky Bear," says his mommy, and he says, "Love you too."

"Wuv oo, Mooooommy," some older boy says, sounding mean even from far away, from where he sits in middle of the bus as Bucky walks down the aisle. He's got a mean smile and his skin is too red. "Baby gonna run back to his mommy?"

Bucky frowns and is about to say something, but a head pops up from a seat he'd thought was empty. "Leave him alone, Johnny!" the little kid squeaks. It's a boy, and he's smaller even than Bucky is.

The bigger boy snorts. "Can it, pipsqueak."

"You don't talk to other people like that," Bucky says sternly. He does his best to make it sound like Mommy's rule voice. "I'll tell the driver."

The boy scoffs. "You gonna fight me about it?"

"We both will!" says the little kid, and Bucky's sure the tiny kid's going to get them both pounded into the seat cushion. So he does the only thing he can think of.

"Yeah, we will!" he shoots back. "So leave us alone!" Bucky feels scared and brave at the same time, and that's weird. But he tilts his chin up and stares the mean kid straight in the eye, just like his daddy told him to.

Johnny sort of snarls, and Bucky starts feeling mostly scared again.

Bucky looks around, but there's no other seats on the bus, and he shoots the Johnny kid the meanest look he can make up.

"Can I sit here?" Bucky asks,a little nervous. "Nowhere else is free."

The boy nods. "I'm Steve," he says, squeaky voice bright and happy.

"I'm Bucky," says Bucky, smiling.

"Sorry you had to deal with that jerk," says Steve, and Bucky pretends he hears that bad word all the time, because it's the kind of work people like Johnny really are. "He's awful."

"Thanks for being brave. I was only a little scared." He thinks Steve might understand. "He's big."

Steve peers over Bucky's shoulder, then looks at Bucky again. "I know what you mean," he says. "He's a big ol' bully though. I don't like bullies."

"Me either," says Bucky, very seriously. "A big kid at the park once stole my baby sister's dolly. He threw sand at me."

Steve's mouth drops open. "That's horrible," he says. He looks at Bucky for a moment. "Can I show you something?"

Bucky nods. "Sure, pal."

Steve pulls off his backpack - it's almost as big as he is - and unzips it, showing a little teddy bear that looks strangely familar. "I call him AmeriBear," Steve says. "My daddy got him for me. He's my special protector while my dad's fighting the war." Steve becomes very grown up looking when he says it. "I want to help people when I get big too. I want to protect people!"

Bucky nods and then unzips his backpack, showing Steve his own special bear. "I have one too!" he says quietly. "This is Snuggle Bear."

Steve smiles. "They can go on adventures to save the world!" he says.

"Can I come too?" Bucky asks, feeling a little shy.

Steve nods, his smile getting even bigger as he holds AmeriBear tight in his arms. "Of course, silly! Snuggle Bear needs a sidekick!"

~~

Bucky and Steve talk a little longer, but really fast because the school isn’t that far away. Buck finds out that Steve and AmeriBear go to the same park that Bucky likes, and that Snuggles Bear and AmeriBear are totally best friends already, and that they definitely get together when Bucky and Steve are sleeping to go on missions.

They’ve already decided they’ll play at recess, because they’re both starting kindergarten.

“I’m a little scared though,” says Steve, super quiet as they walk to the school. “I don’t have any big sisters or brothers so I don’t know how good a teacher Miss Simmons is.”

Bucky smiles. “You have Miss Simmons too?” he exclaims.

Steve nods, and Bucky likes the way his face lights up when he smiles. He likes it when people smile – smiling is fun.

They see a big kid – Steve guesses it’s a fourth grader, and Bucky thinks he’s probably right – who has a sign in his hands.

“I can’t read,” says Bucky. “Do you know what it says?”

Steve tilts his head to the side and looks at it. “It says mizz…Si-moans…Miss…”

“Miss Simmons!” Bucky exclaims. “Wow, you can read?”

Steve nods. “A little bit. My mommy reads a lot to me when she’s not at the hopsital, and then I keep reading when she’s gone.”

Bucky frowns. “You have to stay alone at home?” he asks.

Steve looks nervous, but the two of them are shadowed by something strange before he can answer.

“Hello, new students!” says the big kid holding the sign. “Are you in Miss Simmons’ class?” asks the big kid.

Bucky swallows and stares up at him. He’s not scared, exactly. It’s just that the big kid is really, really tall. And big. He’s a really big kid.

“I’m Thor,” says the big kid. He’s loud and has a really big smile. “I’m a fourth grade helper.”

“Told you,” says Steve, and he smiles again, and Bucky likes the way he keeps smiling.

“Let’s go,” says Thor, “I have a group of small kids like you two to bring to Miss Simmons’ class. Is one of you Steve?”

Steve nods.

“And are you James?”

Bucky shrugs. “Sometimes when I’m in trouble,” he replies. “Usually I’m Bucky.”

The bigger kid nods. “Then that’s all the kids I have to take to Miss Simmons’ classroom.” He brings them into a group of kids, and it takes a long time to get everyone in line. One little boy is wearing a cape.

“That’s the coolest cape ever,” Steve says seriously. “Where’d you get it?”

“My mom made it,” says the boy, smiling. “I wanna be a superhero.”

“Yeah?” says another little boy. He looks like he’s wearing his pajamas, and they’re red and gold. “Well I am a super hero! Pew pew!” He pushes his palms out toward Steve, and Steve stumbles backwards.

Bucky steps a little closer to Steve, because he doesn’t like how the super hero kid is looking at him, and Steve looks surprised.

They walk in a kinda messy line to the classroom, but when they walk inside, the classroom looks the best in the world.

“Holy cow,” says Bucky looking around, and his eyes fall on a pretty grown up lady who has a smile bigger than anything he’s seen.

“Hello!” she says, and she talks a little funny, but in a good way. “Good morning everyone! My name is Miss Simmons!”

A few tentative kids answer, but the boy with the cape goes up to her and gives her a hug around the leg. “I’m Phil,” he says, “and I like you.”

Miss Simmons smiles. “And I like you too, Phil,” she laughs. “Thor, is this everyone?”

The fourth grader nods. “The eight small kindergartners in your class you asked me to get are here.”

“Wonderful,” says Miss Simmons. “You and Clint did a great job collecting them.”

Thor bows. “See you later, Miss Simmons.”

He walks out of the room and Bucky steps a little closer to Steve. Steve grabs Bucky’s hand, and Bucky feels a little better and a lot less nervous. He knows he’s a big kid and that he shouldn’t take out Snuggle Bear in the classroom, but he wishes he could. But when Steve’s next to him, he feels a little bit better.

“Hey,” says Steve, “you excited or nervous?”

Bucky shrugs. “I think a little excited and a little nervous.”

Miss Simmons claps her hands and everybody looks up at her. “Alright, I have a feeling everyone wants to put down those backpacks, so our first order of business is to choose our cubbies!”

Bucky has never had a cubby before.

They all choose a cubby – Bucky’s tall so he gets a cubby on the top shelf, and Steve chooses the one right underneath Bucky’s - and nametags get put on them. Bucky stops being scared and just gets super happy when Miss Simmons lets him write “Bucky” on his name tag, all by himself. He doesn’t know how to spell James, so Miss Simmons letting him be Bucky is super awesome.

After a little bit, Miss Simmons calls them to sit on the rug – it’s cool, and it’s got a bunch of letters all over it, and it’s bright – and she sits down right next to Bucky.

“Hello, Bucky” she says, “can you be my helper for today?”

Bucky looks at Steve, who’s sitting right next to him. “Can me and Steve both be a helper?”

Miss Simmons looks like she’s thinking for a little bit. “Of course,” she says after a few seconds. “I always love to see my students sharing with friends early.”

Bucky thinks he might start bouncing. He likes kindergarten. He likes it a lot.


End file.
